Beasts of the Forest
by inthenight69
Summary: Placed in a world where the were-beasts of Lyssia are not Royalty anymore but Beasts that reside deep within the forest. Our wolf friend Drew Ferron comes into contact with a new creature that was said to die out long ago. Will he take in this creature to be apart of his pack or will he cast it on its own to other more malevolent and depraved claws? Sorry not too good at summaries
1. Intro

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of Wereworld I am only us_**

~third person pov.~

 _In nature there is neither good nor evil. There is only pray and predator. Respect the balance of life, to kill only when hungry. Beasts of different shaped and sizes know and respect these rules, but humans do not._

Screams erupt from a once silent home hidden deep within the woods. Sounds of crashing and struggling interrupt the silence of the night. An angered male holler with a drunken slur, a woman begs for the madness to stop, a child's cries add to the fury of the male. 'my child' she screams 'stop hurting our daughter'. The struggle happens in the house again as a desperate mother fights to protect her young one from the enraged father. A door opening falls upon deaf ears as the chaos continues. A girl no older than five years old runs from the crazed place she calls home. Her small delicate body decorated in cuts and deep bruising. Tears dribbled down her cheek eyes wide in fright as she escapes from what she currently perceives as danger running into the dark woods. As she runs into the woods a last blood curdling scream erupts from the house before it is dead silent once again.

Running with every fiber of her being the little girl dare not to look back. Her feet batted against the forest floor. Branches from young trees and thorns from prickle bushes grabbed at her, scraping and cutting as she tore through the brush. The only thing lighting her path was the crescent moon. The dim light coming from the moon added no aid in her panic state making it difficult for her to see the land before her. The rough terrain scraped and stubbed her feet as she pushed on. Eventually she begun to slow down. Body heavy with exhaustion and walking at a slower pace she looks around at her surroundings. New fear started to settle in as she came to terms with being alone at night in the woods. Memories filled her head of stories her father would tell about the child eating beasts who lived in the woods. He would often threaten to feed her to them is she ever stepped out of line. Fresh tears dripped down her face with fears of being eaten filled her small frame.

A whimper escaped from her lips as she continued to travel deeper into the dark woods. Movements in the bushes and trees heightened her need to cry out for the only source of comfort she knew, her mother. She silently cried and called for her mother, deeply wishing to feel the warmth of her mother's embrace. A screech came from somewhere up above the branches. A large owl perched itself atop a thick branch, sight locked onto the little girl. The owl opened its large wing span and let out another terrible screech before launching itself at her. Glued to her spot with fear she watched as the sharp talons raced towards her. She let out a cry of shock and pain as the owl only succeeded in grabbing and pulling out some hair. The sheer force of the action stunned the girl and knocked her over. Coming to her senses she scrambled to her feet as the owl circled around for another attack. She now forced into another run for her life. The owl cried out in anger that its pry was attempting to run, tucked its wings in and dove in for another attack. She screamed as she felt the wind of a missed attack, talons missing her by a hair.

The girl ran as far as she could. Turning and maneuvering the best she could through the brush. She didn't know when but the owl had stopped chasing her but she was too scared to stop running. Being both tired and scared took its toll on her, for she did not take notice of the uplifted root she as approaching. Her foot caught in the nook of the root, twisting it painfully and she stumbled to the ground. Her strained scream was cut short when her head clashed onto a jagged rock, knocking her out

 ** _Well looks like I finished this chapter, well more like intro. This one was more short and sweet to gain attention. Promise to makes the real chapters a little lengthier for reading purposes. If anyone has suggestions on other fanfictions I should write put them in the comments below and I'll try my best! Thank you for choosing to read my story. Have a wonderful day._**


	2. Intermission

**Intermission**

Updates to any who will continue reading my story:

I'll be taking my time with this story. I can see Were World is not too popular of a subject on website and quite frankly I haven't gotten any views on this story. Which is swell to me because that means I can really take my time to make this the best story it can be. Comment down in the review about what you think of the story so far and if you have any questions I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.

Side note:

Yes, intermission will be a recurring thing, but before you say 'ugh' and stop reading my content, I do want to add it won't be happening too often just when I need to speak directly to my readers. On the plus side I will take these down when they are unnecessary as to not ruin the reading experience.

Thank for enduring my babble and I hope you enjoy my story


End file.
